One With The Ice
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: A bunch of prompts from Tumblr that people have requested! Enjoy


**Prompt 9: I'm Too Sober For This**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 680.**

* * *

Viktor bit back a laugh as an intoxicated, newly eighteen Yurio stumbled towards the table, with Yuuri supporting his weight.

"I think we've found worse than you at holding their alcohol, Yuuri." Viktor mused as the brown haired man huffed, plopping a cackling Yurio into the seat.

"When you said a quiet night out on the town, I didn't expect this."

"Yurio has finally entered manhood, it's only customary that he drink as much alcohol as he can until he passes out."

"I've never heard of that custom before." Yuuri fixed his askew glasses, pinching an exasperated glare at Viktor who shrugged with a grin.

"It's a Russian custom."

Yuuri was about to reply when Yurio flopped over, almost falling out of the seat entirely.

" _Buta,"_ Yurio slurred as Yuuri propped him back up on the seat.

Knowing that 'Buta' or pig in English, was his nickname for Yuuri, the man sighed, "Yes?"

"When's the _wedding?_ I'm the best-man, right?" Yurio defied character protocol by hiccuping which made Viktor laugh, half at the uncharacteristic hiccup and half at the blossoming red on his fiances face.

"Actually Yurio… Phichit is my best man." Yuuri informed the drunken Russian and jumped when Yurio let out a squawk of anger.

" _What?_ How _dare_ you? I'm your enemy, so I should be the best-man!"

"Normally the best-man is a friend…" Yuuri pointed out, sweat-dropping at the glare on Yurio's face, as Viktor giggled gleefully.

"You can be my best-man, neko-chan." Viktor offered and Yurio shook his head, hands now bunched up in Yuuri's shirt threateningly.

"Coach Yakov is your best man! Don't try and trick me." Yurio sneered as Yuuri attempted to loosen his grip on his shirt, sweating nervously.

"We aren't trying to trick you. We didn't realize you _wanted_ to be at the wedding."

Yuuri shot Viktor a helpless look when the younger Russian's grip did not falter and Viktor smiled, reaching over to promptly tug Yurio's grip away easily.

"Of course I want to be there! I'm going to throw rice at you and cough loudly during the ceremony!" Yurio proclaimed, eyes squinted and red as Yuuri stepped away from him, but maintained a close distance just in case he wanted to meet the floor again.

"That's very… _nice_ of you?" Yuuri wondered if that was his actual plan, and briefly debated whether he should get Yurio searched for rice before entering the venue.

"How about you be the flower-boy?" Viktor suggested after a few longs seconds of deliberation, as Yurio screwed up his face.

"I am _not_ wearing a dress."

"You don't have too!" Yuuri jumped on the idea, because a big part of him _did_ want Yurio in the ceremony, despite the younger man proclaiming them as enemies, "Flower boys lead the ceremony."

Yurio's eyes sparkled at Yuuri's words and the older couple shared a smile.

"Fine, _buta,_ I'll be your flower-boy. I'll be the best damn flower-boy you've ever _seen_!"

"Great. It's settled." Yuuri sighed thankfully, noticing the way Yurio's posture was now straight - not bendy. He figured he could finally sit down, and slid into the seat, finding Viktor's hand to give it a light squeeze.

Viktor pressed his lips against Yuuri's head, as they both kept a watchful eye on a suspiciously silent Yurio who was staring at his phone in contemplation.

Yuuri was busy snuggling into Viktor's side with a yawn, when Yurio shouted, "I'm going to call Otabek and demand he come here so I can cuddle with him! You both are _sickening!"_

Viktor began laughing as Yuuri launched over the table, beginning to wrestle Yurio for the phone and telling him any drunken phone call was a bad idea.

"Yuuri," Viktor sung between laughs, "Just let him be. I don't think Otabek would mind."

"I - am," Yuuri grunted when Yurio wiggled and thrashed, grip on the phone tight, "Too sober for _this!_ Yurio, no!"

* * *

 **aaaand done.**

 **let me know what you guys think!**

 **stay fresh!**


End file.
